Cinderella Avatar version
by Dev-Dev-251
Summary: Katara; a sweet girl who is constantly abused and humiliated by her stepmother; Azula and wishes that her dream will come true, Zuko; a prince who is constantly told by his father he needs a wife, but all he wants is to find his dream girl. But what they don't now is that a certain moon goddess is taking matters into her own hands. a Zutara fanfic
1. Chapter 1: characters & prologue

**ok so this is my first Avatar: last airbender fanfic**

**and my first Zutara fanfic**

**so be nice and i hope you enjoy it**

**:)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Character list & prologue

**Characters**

**Cinderella – Katara **

**The Prince – Zuko**

**Fairy godmother - Yue**

**Stepmother – Azula**

**Anastasia – Ty-lee**

**Drizella – Mai**

**Grand duke – Iroh**

**The King – Ozai (A/N: don't worry he's nice in this)**

**Bruno (the dog) – Momo**

**Jack-Jack – Aang**

**Gus – Sokka**

_Once upon a time in a faraway land there was a tiny but great and powerful kingdom, peaceful and prosperous and rich in romance and traditions. _

_Here in a stately Chateau there lived a widowed gentleman and his little daughter Katara, although he was a kind and devoted father and gave his beloved child every luxury and comfort he could, still he felt she needed a mothers care._

_And so he married again she was in for his second wife a woman of good family with two daughters that were just Katara's age; by name Ty-lee and Mai._

_It was upon the untimely death of this good man however that the stepmothers' true nature was revealed…cold, cruel and bitterly jealous of Katara's wit, charm and beauty, she was grimly determined to forward the interests of her only two awkward daughters._

_Thus as time went by the chateau began to fall into disrepair and the family fortunes were squandered by the vain and selfish stepsisters, while Katara was abused, humiliated and finally forced to become a servant in her own house._

_And yet through all the abuse, humiliation and harshness she got from Azula, Mai and Ty-lee, Katara remained ever gentle and kind, for each dawn she found new hope that someday…her dreams of happiness will come true._

* * *

**well what do you think of the character choice**

**now the only reason i chose Ozai as the king and not Iroh was because when the king had his anger fit i couldn't see Iroh doing that so i chose Ozai but he's not evil in this so don't worry and don't hate me **

**review and tell me your thoughts about it so far**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2: a dream is a wish

**ok so here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy it **

**:)**

* * *

Chapter 2: a dream is a wish

In the tower of a large Chateau lay a 16 year old girl named Katara, as the sun began to rise through the small curtains and small window and two small blue birds, they also had opened the curtains, flew in tweeting trying to wake then they tried again by lifting up on of her braids and tweeting near her ear but Katara just turned over to lie on her stomach and put her pillow over her head to black out the two blue birds while moaning tiredly.

They looked at each other wondering what to do next to get her up to start her chores before she got into trouble and so one tried tweeting into the pillow through a small hole where her hand was, but she pulled it closer and giggled slightly, it then flew to stand on the pillow tweeting at her to get up then Katara brought up her hand and she flicked the small bird on the tail, it tweeted in shock and flew to the bed post tweeting angrily to the other bird and Katara sat up on her bed laughing.

"Well serves you right for spoiling people best dreams" She said smiling at them

The birds replied by tweeting and gesturing at the window and the rising sun as Katara looked out of the open window she saw all the beautiful colours coming from the sunrise.

"Yes I know it's a lovely morning but it was a lovely dream to" she said dreamily as she un-braided her hair.

They tweeted to her and flew to sit on her lap wanting to know what was so special about this dream.

"Hmm…what kind of dream no, no I can't tell"

They tweeted sadly that she wouldn't tell them.

"Because if you tell a wish it won't come true and after all…"

**_Katara -_**_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep_

The two birds sat down enjoying Katara's singing she sang the words clearly and softly and other bird friends gathered round to listen as well as some mice friends.

_In Dreams you will lose your heart aches_

_Whatever you wish for you keep_

A small red bird tried to tweet along with her but another bird shushed him but he flew over to Katara's bedpost and tweeted a small tune and flew back to the other bird and smiled at her, she just shrugged it off.

_Have faith in your dreams and someday_

Aang walked out of his mouse hole in the wall while dragging his orange hat behind him, he sleepily smiled at Katara as she sang.

Inside another mouse whole a small mouse slowly got up from his bed; which was a feather, as he sat up he had had on a large blue jacket and he looked at his tail on the bed and saw it was all in a knot; he picked it up annoyed and began to untangle it.

_Your rainbow will come smiling through_

_No matter how your heart is grieving _

_If you keep on believing _

_The dream that you wish will come true…"_

**BONG…BONG…**

Then a loud bong from the large clock from the Castle rang out scaring the animals and Katara out of their dream like state, Katara looked at the clock angrily.

"Oh that clock…go and kill a joy" she growled pushing off her quilt, grabbing her pillow as she placed her flat ballet shoes on

"I hear you come on get up you say time to start another day" she said getting out of bed with her pillow in hand going over to the window

"Even he orders me around, well there's one think he can't order me to stop dreaming…and perhaps someday"

_The dreams that I wish_

_Will come true…" _she sang

She then started to sing and hum to herself as she got undressed the birds helped washed and as the birds made her bed and plumped her pillow and small mouse girl shooed away the boys so Katara could get dressed.

They then got Katara's clothes ready, the birds lay her work dress neatly onto her desk chair and some mice girls got to work to make it look presentable; they sewed any holes or tares and brushed any bits off of it, two other mice girls were polishing Katara's flat's with a piece of cloth, another mouse girl was pulling Katara's favourite blue ribbon (that her father had got her before he died) and was placing it on the desk table while two other mice were putting it into a neat pile for Katara.

She sat down at her small desk after she had her dress on **(A/N: a servant dress like Cinderella's in the Disney film) **she tied a blue ribbon in her hair to keep it back and then Aang and another mouse ran in.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute one at a time…know Aang what's all the fuss about" Katara said calmly.

"New mouse in the house brand new never seen before" Aang said frantically.

"Oh a visitor, well she'll need a dress…" she said pulling out a small pink dress out of the draw of her desk; where she kept all of her sewing things and clothes for the mice and Aang laughed.

"No…no…no he needs these" Aang and the smaller mouse said gesturing to their shirts and coats and Katara giggled.

"Oh that does make a difference… here we have a jacket and some shoes and a hat…"

"In a trap-trap…in a trap-trap" they said jumping up and down.

"What…in a trap well why didn't you say so" Katara said jumping up from her chair and running down the long tower stairs and she came across and small mouse trap with a small mouse in side with a small group of mice

"Alright just calm down everybody" she grabbed the cadge and saw a small mouse cowering against the back of it

"Oh the poor little things scared to death…Aang maybe you should explain things to him" Katara said gently placing the cadge on the ground and Aang walked in

"Right, right Katary right, right" Aang said walking into the mouse trap

"Know know…look little guy" Aang said and the mouse went to punch him but he ducked

"Take it easy nothing to worry about, we like you Katary likes you too she's nice very nice that's better" he said as the mouse calmed down and walked out with Aang and he waved to the other boy mice and stood in front of Katara.

"Well that's better" she said and placed the clothes onto the new mouse that she had brought down.

"Know for a name how about…Sokka" she said and 'Sokka' smiled back and the other mice agreed on the name

"Know I've got to hurry, see that he says out of trouble Aang…and don't forget to warm him about the cat" Katara said and walked down stairs

"Got it, so ever seen a cat-cat?" Aang asked Sokka who looked back confused

"Uh cat-cat?" he asked

"Yeah cat-cat, Rusafey that's him… mean, he's sneaky he'll jump at you…bite at you" Aang jumped around making cat hiss sounds and looked at Sokka

"Uh Rusafey got it" he said smiling

* * *

Katara quietly opened and closed the door of the attic (where she slept) and walked quietly down a long corridor where several different types of snoring could be heard and pulled on a rope to open some curtains letting in the morning light and she then slightly cracked open the door of her stepmothers bedroom and looked at the cat bed next to her stepmother's bed and the light that poured in woke the unhappy cat.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty" she cooed to him he yawned and turned to her

"Lucifer, come here" she whispered harshly this scared him slightly but he regained his composure and walked slowly to her and purposely stretched out at the door so she couldn't shut it, but she shut the door moving him forward which scared Lucifer but he had quickly regained his composure and walked along.

"I'm sorry if his highness objects to an early breakfast it wasn't my idea to feed you first…its orders come on" the blue eyed girl said and they walked down stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

Aang and Sokka looked as Katara and Lucifer walked away from their hiding place which was one of many holes and passage ways in the house they had made.

"Rusafey…that's Rusafey" Sokka asked

"Yep that's Rusafey" Aang answered

"Ha I'll get Rusafey and make him go" Sokka said mining a throat cut

"Look" he continued and was about to go after Lucifer but Aang pulled him back by his shirt against the wall

"No Sokka no, listen here Rusafey's not a buddy, Rusafey mean" Aang said to his new friend

* * *

Katara and Lucifer walked down in to the Kitchen, but Lucifer stopped and hissed he saw Momo **(A/N: in this story Momo is a dog NOT a leaner) **lay dreaming on the rug, his legs were moving like he was running and his was moaning and growling, Katara knelt down.

"Momo…Momo…Momo" she said waking the dog up as he was biting a bit of the rug and then he woke up still with a bit of the rug in his mouth, when he saw Katara he calmed down and let go of the rug.

"Dreaming again…were you chasing Lucifer…catch him this time…that's bad" Katara said to him and Lucifer sniggered and slithered over to them

"Supposed they heard you upstairs, you know the orders…and you don't want to lose a nice warm bed you want to get rid of those dreams know how"

Momo shuck his head

"Just learn to like cats" Katara said as she placed cups down ready for her step mother and step sisters breakfast for later and Momo gave her a look and a groan and Lucifer sat in front of him looking smug

"No I mean it Lucifer has his good points to, for one thing he… well sometimes he…hmmm there must be something good about him"

The cat gave her and angry look and Momo just laughed, while he did that Lucifer slid underneath him and scratched him making him growl at him and Lucifer cried out in 'pain'

"Momo Oh Momo Come on now outside, I know it isn't easy but at least we should try to get along together" Katara said softly as he walked out then she turned angrily to Lucifer who looked smug and roughly placed the cat bowl filled with milk in front of him, making it splash on him a bit.

"And that includes you, your majesty" she said and placed her outside shoes on over her flats and walking out to feed the animals

* * *

**well that was chapter 2 **

**review and tell me your thoughts**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Breakfast time

**so here's chapter 3 enjoy**

**:)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Breakfast time

Aang, Sokka and a few other mice were near the kitchen when they heard Katara yell out to the animals.

"Breakfast time, everybody up hurry, hurry come on everybody breakfast, breakfast" Katara's voice echoed as she spread out feed to the chickens and gave some the her Shire horse

"Come on everybody breaky, breaky" Aang said and they all ran down but when they got to the kitchen they saw Lucifer and ran back in to the hole they came out of and Aang stood there thinking on what they should do

"Listen everybody I got an idea, one of us will sneak out gets Rusafey to chase them over to that corner and keep him there them the rest of us run out got it" Aang said they all nodded

"Know we'll choose who's got to do it" Aang said

The five mice all stood in a circle with their tails were all tied together Aang with his eyes covered grabbed one tail at random and the others all moved away and Aang looked to see it was his own tail, the other mice took off their hats to him while Sokka shook his hand with enthusiasm, Aang then put on a brave face and walked out to distract the devil cat.

He slowly walked out to see the cat looking out the open door while he had two fingers moving around in the milk bowl, Aang walked over to the limb he was leaning on and gestured to the other he was going to kick Lucifer's arm so he fell into the milk, Sokka laughed out loud the other shushed him while Aang took a run up and kick the arm making Lucifer fall into the milk and Aang splashed more into his eyes.

Lucifer then started chasing Aang around the Kitchen and he then hid in a hole in the wall that had two holes but the other was hid from Lucifer's sight by a broom and Aang then signaled the others to go through another hole higher up.

When the other mice got out they saw Katara throwing out feed and giving some to her horse and they all started shouting to get her attention she looked down and saw the four of them.

"Oh there you are I was wondering…here you go breakfast is served" she said throwing a handful of feed they quickly grabbed some before the chickens arrived but Sokka didn't get enough time and the chickens started pecking the food when Sokka grabbed some a chicken tried to grab it from him.

"Hey shoo go on shoo, shoo, shoo" Katara shouted at the chickens leaving Sokka on his own

"Poor little Sokka, here help yourself" she said giving him a handful of feed and Sokka looked at the food with excitement and began to pick up as much as he could grab.

He then went over to the three other mice and they walked back inside to go back to the other mice up stairs. When Aang saw them peck through the large human door, he smiled at the food they had got and put his orange hat on his tail and put it to a hole lower down and wiggled it a bit, Lucifer saw this and jumped thinking it was Aang and jumped at it Aang gave the all clear signal to the others.

The four mice were slowly and cautiously made their way back to their hole, but when one small mouse dropped on he left it but Sokka went to pick it up and put it with his tower of food but this made the tower too big for him to hold and he drop them all and this got Lucifer's attention from Aang to Sokka and when he saw Sokka he couldn't take his eyes off him as he licked his lips and made his way over to Sokka slowly as he picked up his food only to drop it again.

Aang looked in shock as he couldn't distract Lucifer from Sokka and when he had finally got all the food and turned around he saw Lucifer's huge mouth which to him sounded like a roar when it really was a meow he got scared he dropped his food and wen to run away but the devil cat had a hold of his tail, Aang out of desperation pushed a broom and it landed on his head and Sokka ran away and disappeared out of sight.

"Hmmm go Sokka, hmmm least he got away" he said and climbed down and ran off back to his friends assuming that his new friend was fine.

Lucifer looked around for the mouse he wanted and he saw a familiar mouse shadow climb up the table cloth and his mouth was watering and he snuck up and he climbed up and saw Sokka sat on a tea cup and saucer he grabbed the cup making the mouse fall and he placed it over, just as he was about to grab Sokka he heard a bell ring

"Katara" Ty-lee's scream echoed from her bedroom up stairs to the kitchen

Then the blue eyed girl ran in taking off her shawl and outside shoes

"Alright, alright I'm coming my goodness morning, noon and night" she mumbled as she spread out the tea cups and turned them all upside down in front of the three prays.

"Katara" Ty-lee shouted again

"Coming, Coming" she said walking over to the stove to get the porridge as Lucifer looked for which tea cup Sokka was under, when he found it Katara came over again and placed the bowl of Porridge and place the tea cups on to the trays and left again, when Lucifer came back up he saw they had been moved so her was lifting them up randomly then he saw where Sokka was and went for that one but Katara returned again he ducked under the table

"KATARA" Mai yelled impatiently

"I'm coming" she replied and filled the small tea pots with hot water by now all three bells are ringing like mad and Lucifer saw Katara's feet leave and he jumped up but the trays weren't there he looked and saw he was carrying them all away and he ran after her.

"KATARA" three voices yelled in unison then they stopped as she left the Kitchen with one tray in her right hand, the second in her left hand and the third on her head

As Lucifer watched Katara walk up the main stairs he saw Sokka peck out from under a tea cup then go back under, he smiled evilly then slithered up the stairs before Katara and hid behind a pillar to grab Sokka, but before he could one of Katara's shoes slipped off he turned around to slip it back on, Lucifer grabbed the wrong cup off the wrong tray.

Katara then made her way back up and into Mai's room and when the door closed Lucifer waited outside

"Good morning Mai, sleep well?" Katara asked

"Hum as if you cared…take that for ironing and bring it back to me in one hour, ONE hour you hear" Mai said in her mean monotone voice

"Yes Mai" Katara replied and walked out with a basket of clothes and closed the door and Lucifer's nose, then moved on to Ty-lee's bedroom with Lucifer following

"Good morning Ty-lee" Katara said

"Well it's about time, don't forget the mending and don't be all day getting it done either" her stepsister replied in a spoiled voice

"Yes Ty-lee" Katara replied yet another load of cloths closing the door on Lucifer's nose again and went to her stepmother's door

"Well come in child come in" Azula said impatiently

"Good morning Stepmother"

"Pick up the laundry and get on with your duties" Azula said shooing her away

"Yes stepmother" Katara said as she closed the door again on Lucifer's nose as he went to go in to his mistresses room and he looked at her while she carried three loads of laundry, he lay on the floor and meowed and growled in annoyance then he heard screaming and crying coming from Ty-lee's room and he quickly ran to it and caught Sokka as he came out from under the screaming girls door to her bedroom.

"Oh…mother, oh mother, oh mother, MOTHER!" Ty-lee screamed and ran out of the room as Katara ran over and she looked at her pointed at the confused girl.

"You did it you did it on purpose…mother, oh mother, mother, mother" Ty-lee screamed at Katara who looked shocked and confused, then Ty-lee went running to Azula's room screaming to her mother

Mai appeared behind Katara hands on her hips, annoyed

"Now what did you do" she said to her and ran after her younger sister to their mothers room.

"She put a big ugly mouse under my tea cup" she heard Ty-lee say before the door shut

Katara looked down to see Lucifer with his hands together

"Alright Lucifer what did you do with him" Katara demanded to the cat

Lucifer tried to look innocent and opened his hands showing nothing but Katara grabbed him by the scruff of his neck

"Oh you're not fooling anybody, Come on let him go"

He lifted his right foot…nothing

"Know the other one…come on"

He reluctantly lifted his left paw reveling Sokka who got up and ran away, Lucifer was angry she had to ruin it and after he had caught his target.

"Katara" Lucifer heard his mistress call for Katara and he ran into her room to curl up next to her so he got a front row seat to watch Katara's punishment.

"Yes Stepmother" Katara said she saw Mai and Ty-lee stood at the door looking smug

"Hum" Mai said smugly

"Are you going yo get it" Ty-lee said smiling

"Close the door Katara" Azula said and she obligated leaving the sisters outside and they silently fought to look through the key whole

Katara stood at the door not saying a word waiting for her stepmother to say something

"Come here" Azula said from her bed coldly and Katara moved to the foot of her bed she could see Lucifer sat next to her practically smirking at her

"Oh please you really don't think i…" Katara started

"Hold your tongue" Azula cut her off and she picked up her tea cup

"Now it seems we have time on our hands" she said smiling

"But I was only trying to…"

"Silence" Azula snapped and Katara looked down

"Time for Vicious practical jokes, perhaps we can put it to better use…now let me see there's the large carpet in the main hall…clean it, and the windows upstairs and down…wash them…oh yea and the tapestries and the draperies…" But Katara cut her off

"But I already finished…"

"Do them again…and don't forget the harden then scrub the trice, sweep the halls and stairs, clean the chimney then of course there's the sewing, the mending and the laundry…oh yes and one more thing…see that Lucifer gets his bath" Azula said smiling evilly as she listed off extra jobs for her stepdaughter but Lucifer lost his smirk and gave his mistress a look when she mentioned his bath

* * *

**chapter 3 hope you enjoyed it **

**don't forget to review**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4: find my son a wife

**here's chapter 4**

**enjoy **

**:)**

* * *

Chapter 4: find my son a wife

Meanwhile at the Castle, King Ozai threw his crown out the nearby window in his office out if anger

"My son has been avoiding his responsibilities long enough, it's high time he married and settled down" the king shouted as he banged his fist against his desk shaking the objects on it as he talked about his 18 year old son.

His Grand duke and younger brother of the king Iroh came out from behind a shield

"Yes shier but we must be patient…" he said slightly scared

"I AM PATIENT" the king yelled then threw an ink pot and quill at him, then fell onto his chair almost in exhaustion

"I'm not getting any younger, I-I want to see my grandchildren before I go" Ozai said and Iroh walked behind him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder

"I understand sir…" he started but was interrupted

"No you don't know what it's like you see your only son grow farther…and farther…and farther away from you and…I'm lonely in this dreadful old palace, I want to hear the pitter patter of little feet again" Ozai said sobbing and leaned against his brother **(A/N: a bit OC I know but it's for the story) **

"There, there your majesty, perhaps if we just let him alone" Iroh said placing a hand on Ozai's shoulder but after he said that the king pushed him away

"Let him alone? What with these silly romantic ideas of his" he asked furiously

"But, but sire in the matters of love…" Iroh said

"love ha…just a boy meeting a girl under the right conditions, so we're arranging the conditions" Ozai said moving two book holders that were two small statues boy and girl and moved them next to each other representing the prince and his new wife.

"But majesty if the prince should suspect" Iroh asked

"Suspect ha, look the boys coming home today isn't he" he asked his little brother

"Yes sire"

"Well what would be more natural than to celebrate his return?"

"Nothing sire"

"And all the eligible maidens in my kingdom just…happen to be there why he's bound to fall in love with one of them isn't he" Ozai said smiling at his plan

"Yes sire"

"And when he does soft lights, romantic music…ALL the trimmings ha can't possibly fail…can it"

"No sire, I will arrange the ball…" he said

"Tonight" Ozai replied

"To-tonight oh but sire…" Iroh said

"Tonight and see that EVERY eligible maid is there understand" the king said before leaving his grand duke

"Yes your majesty" Iroh sighed and went to work with the invitations

* * *

Back at the Chateau, Azula was teaching her daughters their music lesson, today they were sing _'sing sweet knighting gale'_ with Azula on piano, Ty-lee on the flute and Mai singing.

"The pear shaped tone" Azula said before starting and Mai began to sing terribly.

**_Mai - _**_Oh sing sweet knighting gale_

_Sing sweet knighting gale_

_High above me_

_Oh sing sweet knighting gale _

_Sing sweet knighting gale" _

Lucifer who had been sleeping on the sofa in the music room had placed a cushion on his head to drown out the horrible excuse for singing, when it did no good he ran out of the music room and shut the door to drown out Mai's horrible singing, then he heard the same song being sung but my a better and softer voice he looked down and it was Katara sing as she was cleaned the floor on her hands and knees with a bucket of warm soapy water and a cloth.

**_Katara -_**_Oh sing sweet Knighting _

_Oh sing sweet knighting _

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah_

_Oh sing sweet knighting gale_

Then Lucifer saw a dust pan dull of dirt and dust he put his paw in and smirked evilly as Katara continued to sing to herself, not noticing the smirking cat and he went to work making Katara's life harder than it already was.

_Oh sing sweet knighting gale_

_Oh sing sweet_

_Oh sing sweet knighting gale_

_Oh sing sweet_

_Oh sing sweet knighting gale _

_Oh…sing sweet _

_Oh sing sweet knighting gale _

_Oh sing sweet knighting gale _

_Oh sing sweet _

_Oh…sing…_

Then Katara was knocked out of her day dream singing when she saw what Lucifer had done, he had made dirty paw prints all over the hall way and stairs using the pile of dirt and dust from the pan which was on the stairs.

"Oh, oh Lucifer… you mean old thing I'm just gonna have to teach you a lesson" Katara said grabbing a broom and was about to run after the cat then there was a knock at the door

"Open in the name of the king" a man's voice said through the wood of the door

When she opened it a man in royal uniform gave her one of many invitations from his over loaded bag.

"An urgent message from his imperial Majesty" he said

"Thank you" Katara took it and shut the door then Aang and Sokka ran over to her

"From the king, what's it say Katary" Aang asked

"What's it say huh?" Sokka asked

"I don't know he said it was urgent…maybe I should interrupt the uh…music lesson" she said smiling at the two mice and they followed her through the walls up to the music room, where Mai's terrible singing could be heard

In the music room Mia continued to sing horribly then as Ty-lee played she got her finger stuck in one of the holes and as she tried to pull it out she kept pulled the flute up into Mai's voice box every time she pulled her hand up, she stopped when she got her finger out then Mai grabbed the Instrument from Ty-lee and hit her on the head with it and Ty-lee did it back and they started arguing

"Girls, girls ah, ah, ah self-control" Azula said as she started to play when a knock at the door threw her off

"Yes" she snapped and Katara came in

"Katara I warned you never to interrupt us"

"But this just arrived from the Palace…"

"From the Palace" Mai and Ty-lee said in unison and they ran to Katara to get the letter

"Give it here" Mai said snatching it from Katara's hand then Ty-lee grabbed it from Mai

"Give me that" Ty-lee screeched

But Azula took it from them to stop it from being ripped as they fought over the piece of paper and calmly said

"I'll read it…oh my…there's to be a ball…in honor for his royal Highness prince Zuko and by royal command every eligible maiden is to attend" Azula said

"Why that's us" Mai said excited for once in her life

"And I'm so eligible" Ty-lee said fluttering her eyes

"Well that means I can go to" Katara said excited

"Ha her dancing with the prince haha" Mai laughed

"I'd be honored your highness would you mind holding my broom" Ty-lee mocked pretending she was Katara and that her Flute was a broom and they both laughed as they mocked her

"Well why no, after all I'm still a member of the family and it says _'by royal command every eligible maiden is to attend'_" Katara said strongly

"Yes so it does, well I don't see why you can't go…if you get all your work…and if you can find something suitable to wear" Azula said

"Yes I will and I'm sure I can oh that you stepmother" Katara said happily and left the room

Mai and Ty-lee looked at their mother in shock and rushed over to her when Katara had left and was out of earshot

"Mother did you realise what you just said" Mai said to her mother while Azula just smirked at them

"Of course I said if" Azula answered smirking evilly

"Oh…if" Mai said smirking as Ty-lee giggled and Azula chuckled evilly

* * *

**i hope you enjoyed it **

**review**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5: Katara's dress

**here's chapter 5...enjoy**

**:)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Katara's dress

In the tower with Katara she pulled out a dress from a smallish trunk it had a pink top with puff sleeves and a white skirt and near the bottom it was sewed and it puffed out slightly she pulled it to herself showing her animal friends.

"Isn't it lovely; it was my mothers'" Katara said smiling.

"It's nice bit's it's bit old" a small girl mouse said.

"Well maybe it is a little old fashioned, oh but I'll fix that" Katara said smiling as she placed the dress on a mannequin.

"How are you going to do it huh" Sokka asked.

"Wait a minute, there should some good ideas in here" Katara said grabbing a book and flicked through some pages and stopped on one.

"Uh ha…this one" she said leaning against the trunk to show them.

"Oh very nice"

"Yeah"

"This'll be easy" Aang said smiling at the picture of the dress Katara like.

"I'll have to shorten the sleeves add a new sash and ruffle, throw in something for a collar then I'll…".

"Katara" Ty-lee shouted.

"Oh now what do they want" Katara moaned and the mice looked at the door in anger and annoyance.

"Katara" Mai shouted.

"Katara" Azula called.

"Oh well guess my dress will just have to wait" Katara said lifting the skirt slightly.

"KATARA" Ty-lee shouted.

"KATARA" Mai shouted.

"Alright, alright I'm coming" Katara said walking down to them.

Aang sighed and looked at the floor slightly.

"Poor Katary every time she gets a minute that's the time when she begin it Katary, Katary" Aang said.

"KATARA" Mai, Ty-lee and Azula's voices shouted and Aang kicked the door shut.

**_Aang -_**_Katary, Katary night and day_

_It Katary _

_Make the fire, make the breakfast, wash the dishes, do the moppin' _

**_Mice Girls -_**_And the dishes and the dusting'_

_They always keep her hopping_

**_Aang -_**_She run around in circles till she's very, very dizzy_

_Still they holler_

**_Mice Girls_**_- Keep her busy _

_Katary… _

"Yeah keep her busy…you know what Katary's not going to the ball" Aang said looking up at the dress sadly all the other mice and birds looked at him in shock.

"What?"

"Not go?"

"What did you say?"

"You'll see they fixed her work, work, work she'll never get her dress done" Aang said sadly.

"Poor Katary" Sokka said sadly.

"Hey we can do it" a blind mouse girl named Toph said.

**_Toph – _**_we can do, we can do it _

_We can help our Katary _

_We can make her dress look pretty _

_There's nothing to it really_

**_Everyone - _**_We'll tie a sash around it_

_Put a ribbon through it_

_When dancing at the ball_

_She'll be more beautiful than all_

_In the lovely dress we'll make for Katary_

_Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry_

_Gonna help our Katary_

_Got no time to dilly-dally_

_We gotta get a-goin' _

**_Sokka - _**_I'll cut with these scissors! _

**_Aang _**_- And I can do the sewing! _

**_Toph_**_- Leave the sewing to the women_

_You go get some trimmin'_

**_Everyone - _**_And we'll make a lovely dress for_

_Katary! _

_We'll make a lovely dress for_

_Katary!_

"Come on Sokka hurry it up" Aang said as they ran through the walls of the house.

"Oh will Katary be surprised" Aang continued excited as they rushed down stairs.

"Big surprise for Katary" Sokka said as they slid down a string and they stopped in front of a small hole they looked through and saw Mia, Ty-lee, Katara and Azula. Katara had a huge pile of clothes just from Mai and Ty-lee and the two of them were throwing their clothes that they wouldn't even wear to the ball in the pile.

"And these too Katara, my slippers" Ty-lee said.

"Katara take my dress" Mai said as they continued to pile clothes on Katara who struggled to keep them all on the pile in her arms.

"And Katara…" Azula said.

"Yes" the blue eyed girl replied.

"When you're through and before you start your regular chores…I have a few little things" Azula said.

Katara sighed.

"Very well" she left to sort out all the clothes.

Aang and Sokka looked sadly at their friend then Aang nudged Sokka and pointed to the stepsisters as they nagged and whined at their mother.

"Mother I don't see why everybody has such nice things to wear and I get stuck these old rags like this sash that I wouldn't be seen dead in it" Ty-lee moaned throwing a pink sash onto the floor.

"You should talk these bead's I'm sick of looking at them trash" Mia spat out throws and kicking away a blue beaded necklace onto the floor and the tree of them left.

Aang and Sokka climbed down.

"Know be careful Sokka" Aang said.

"Yes being careful" Sokka said back.

And they both ran over to the pink sash Ty-lee had thrown but what they didn't see was Lucifer lay sleeping on a stool and they grabbed the pink material.

"We can use this Sokka" Aang said happily.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty very Pretty" Sokka cooed but Aang covered his mouth and pointed behind him.

"Look Rusafey" and they quickly grabbed the pink sash and pulled it to the hole but Lucifer had woken up and saw the moving pink sash going under the stool, he looked under and saw Aang and Sokka and ran at them and they quickly pulled the sash into the hole and Lucifer just missed them.

He then waited at the mouse hole waiting for them to come out then he heard a creaking sound and he saw Aang opening another hole and point to the beaded necklace and Lucifer ran over to it and sat on it. Aang stood there and thought for a minute and then whispered into Sokka's ear and got out of the whole.

Lucifer waited for him to try and get the beads but he just walked past and over to a shirt and started to bite off the buttons acting like he didn't see Lucifer humming to himself, Lucifer took this opportunity to sneak up on him but when he looked behind him and saw Sokka tip toeing to the beads and Lucifer quickly sat on then again, Sokka quickly ran back into the safe whole.

Lucifer saw Aang was still there and he was, Lucifer crawled over to Aang still sat on the beads and Aang was still collecting buttons just as Lucifer was about to strike Aang who flicked a button hitting the cats nose, Lucifer hissed and started chasing Aang around the pile of clothes, Sokka took this opportunity to grab the necklace.

Lucifer was looking for Aang through the pile of clothes but Aang was on his head and he saw Sokka running to their whole when he tripped on the beaded necklace and he hit the wall causing the necklace to snap and spread everywhere, Lucifer tried to see what the noise was but Aang had covered his eyes, annoyed Lucifer tried to grab him but he jumped on his head onto his nose then dived into the pile of left over clothing again and Aang lead Lucifer through a shirt sleeve and the cat got stuck in a shirt sleeve.

And Aang ran over to Sokka to help pick up the blue beads and Lucifer slithered over to them like a worm, Aang was threading beads on to Sokka's tail and as Sokka picked up the last bead he saw Lucifer right in front of him as he bit at Sokka but Aang had pulled his friend into the mouse hole and shut it as Lucifer pounced at them, making him hit his head and the two ran back up to the attic to help and show Toph the trimmings they had got.

* * *

When Aang and Sokka got back to Katara's room, they saw all the mice and birds sewing and cutting material, the birds were helping measure parts of the dress and some mouse girls were marking out on pink fabric to show where to cut and one mouse girl nearly got her tail cut by Aang and Sokka as they went past cutting the pink material.

After the length of the skirt had been measured they had marked there to cut for and after some thread had been put through some birds lifted it up and held it in place while other mice pinned it in to the dress and two mice went to work sewing the pink material to the skirt. Two birds were measuring the dresses collar and told Toph how long the frill collar needed to be and the birds lifted it up and some mice pinned then in place so they could be sewed on.

Sokka and Aang were filling a shoe with different coloured thread and whistled for it to be lifted up as Toph had put some white tread through a needle and she and a few other mice started sewing the frill collar, after that two birds tied a pink ribbon onto the top of the dress and signaled some of it needed to be cut off and Aang cut it off then they placed the newly repaired blue beaded necklace on to the mannequin, at this rate they would have it done by the time ball was going to start.

A few hours later they had finish the dress and it was beautiful and they place the dress safely into the wardrobe…then the grand castle clock struck eight O'clock.

* * *

**hope you liked it **

**review**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6: Fairy Godmother

**hi so here's chapter 6 and i hope you enjoy it **

**:)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Fairy godmother

Katara looked at the grand clock at the palace as it rang eight times then she saw the carriage pull in through the large widow that was taking her step mother and step sister's to the ball she sighed and knocked on the door to the room that the three of them were in, Azula answered.

"Yes?" Azula asked coolly.

"The carriage is here" Katara said.

"Oh…Why Katara you're not ready child" Azula said in fake confusion as Katara turned to walk away.

"I'm not going" she answered simply telling herself to be strong and not cry in front of them.

"Not going oh what a shame…well I'm sure there will be other time and…" Azula said faking to be upset for her stepdaughter as Mai and Ty-lee joined her at the door and smirked at each other…their plan had worked.

"Yes good night" Katara said and walked up to her small room and looked out of her window looking out at the amazing palace as carriages lined up and people (mostly young women) went in.

"Oh well what's a royal ball after all I suppose it would be frightfully dull and boring and…and completely…completely wonderful" Katara said sadly leaning on her elbows on the window sill as her eyes filled with tears.

Then she saw a candle light coming from behind her and turned around to see all her bird and mice friends around her wardrobe revealing the beautiful pink dress they had worked hard on making all day.

"Oh why it's my…" she trailed off in shock.

"Surprise".

"Surprise".

"Surprise" all the mice said.

"Happy birthday" Sokka said holding a burnt out match.

"No, no, no, no" Aang said to him annoyed.

Katara grabbed her dress "why I never dreamed it's such a surprise oh how can I ever…thank you all so much" Katara said smiling and ran to change before they left without her.

* * *

Down stairs Azula walked to the door with her two daughters behind her, Azula wore a purple dress with loose lavender sleeves and a violet shawl on her arms and on the top of her head, Mai wore a yellow dress with blue and green detail and a matching blue feather in her hair and Ty-lee was wearing a similar style but hers was a pink dress with darker pink detail and a matching dark pink feather in her hair **(A/N: the same dresses the stepmother and sisters wear in the Disney film)**.

"Now remember when you're presented to his royal highness be sure to…" Azula started to her daughters.

"Wait, please wait for me…isn't it lovely do you like it, do you think it will do?" Katara said running down the main stairs in her newly made pink dress smiling while the three women looked at her in shock.

"Katara…" Mai started.

"No mother she can't" Ty-lee cried pulling on Azula's skirt of her dress as they both cried and yelled to Azula about not wanting Katara to come.

"Girls please, after all we did make a bargain didn't we Katara…and I never go back on my word" Azula said walking up to her stepdaughter and gently touched her new bead necklace.

"How very clever these beads give it just the right touch…don't you think so Mai" she said to her eldest daughter.

"No I don't I think…oh why you little thief they're my beads give them here" Mai said angry pulling the necklace off Katara's neck snapping it as Mai went along with her mother's plan.

"Oh no" Katara said holding her neck.

"Oh look my sashes wearing my sash she can't" Ty-lee said ripping the pink material off as she caught on to their plan as well and the two girls began to pull and rip parts of the once beautiful dress until it started looked like rags and screaming at her for taking their things to make her dress.

"Why you ungrateful little…" Mai screamed at her them Azula stopped them from going any further before it got _too_ far.

"Girls, girls that's enough now come along both of you I will not have you both upsetting your selves…goodnight" Azula said to Katara smirking and the three of them left Katara.

Katara looked down at her ruined dress and then ran off in tears after Azula had shut the door, in to the kitchen then out into the back garden and then sat on the ground and she had her head on a stone bench and as she cried her mice and bird friends, Momo and Len **(A/N: he's the Shire horse I just made up a name)** looked on in despair…Azula had won, but then small white sparkles flouting around her then they all gathered up here her and then a beautiful woman appeared on the bench and Katara's head was in her lap.

She had tanned skin slightly lighter to Katara's, long white hair, and pale sky blue eyes, with a beautiful white dress with loose sleeves that were attached at her elbows, a belt just under her bust, and a crisp white shawl and she gently stroked Katara's hair.

"No, no, no it isn't true, it's just no use I can't believe not anymore, there's nothing to believe in anymore…nothing" Katara cried as Yue stroked her hair comfortingly.

"Nothing my dear no you don't really mean that" Yue said softly.

"Oh but I do".

"Nonsense child if you'd lost all your faith I wouldn't be here yet here I am" Yue said smiling as she lofted up Katara's head to look at her and she gasped.

"Now, now dry those tears you can't go to the ball looking like that".

"The ball of but I…" Katara started fiddling with a bit of torn material.

"Course you are but we have to hurry because even miracles take a little time" Yue said standing up and gently bringing Katara up with her.

"Miracles" Katara gasped.

"Mmhmm watch" Yue said but she looked and she didn't have her magic wand

"Now where did I put my magic wand" she said looking around for it.

"Magic wand…oh then you must be…" Katara said in amazement that all this was happening.

"Your fairy god mother, of course…where is that wand…oh I forgot I put it away" Yue smiled and pulled her white wand from midair everyone looked at her in amazement.

"Look at what she did" Aang said pointing at Yue.

"Yeah how did she do it" Sokka asked but no one knew.

"Well now let's see the first thing we need is…a pumpkin" Yue said when Katara thought it would be her dress and Yue look her wand out.

"The magic words…oh yes" the white haired girl said and cleared her throat and started singing her spell.

**_Yue - _**_Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

_Put 'em together and what have you got_

_Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

Yue had sent a gust of magic over to the pumpkin and its' veins changed to legs and it came over to them.

_Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

_It'll do magic believe it or not_

_Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

When the pumpkin had stopped in front of them all the animals had to move so they didn't get hit by the vines as they grew in length and coiled around

_Salagadoola means mechicka booleroo_

_But the thingamabob that does the job is_

_Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

Then the vines began to curl making then look like wheels and the once orange pumpkin grew and changed into a white carriage and on the side doors there was a K for Katara.

_Salagadoola menchicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

_Put 'em together and what have you got_

_Bibbidi-bobbidi, bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

Everyone looked at the carriage in shock and wonder.

"Oh it's Beautiful" Katara gasped out as she looked at it.

"Yes isn't it now with an elegant carriage like that we'll just have to have…mice" Yue said shocking Len who thought it'd be him.

"Mice" Sokka said and the three other mice looked at each other.

"Oh this is perfect _Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo" _Yue said and three mice turned into horses but Sokka had run away.

"I was sure there were four there should be one more…there you are" Yue said finding Sokka.

_"__Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo" _Yue said but Lucifer had appeared out of nowhere and trapped Sokka under a cup but Sokka then turned into a horse, Lucifer lifted the cup to see Sokka gone he looked behind him and saw Sokka as a horse this scared him away and he fell in the fountain and he ran away, Sokka trotted over to the other laughing with them.

"Oh poor Lucifer" Katara giggled.

"Serves him right I say" Yue said.

"Now where were we oh yes let's see, next thing we need know is…a horse".

"Another one" Katara asked.

"But tonight for a change you will handle the rains and sit in the driver's seat to not as a horse but as the coachman of course" Yue said as her magic lifted up Len and placed him in the driver's seat of the coach and turned him into a human.

"_Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo _well that does it I guess and ohhh yes, and for the finishing touch…that's you…yes Momo that's right you'll be footman to night _Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo" _Yue said turning Momo in to a human and placed him at the door of the coach.

Katara looked a bit upset Yue hadn't noticed she needed a new dress and shoes.

"Well hop in my dear we can't waist time" Yue said.

"Well…y-yes but".

"Now, now don't try to thank me" Yue said smiling.

"Oh no I wasn't…I mean I do but don't you think my dress…" Katara said fiddling with her torn dress.

"Yes, it's lovely dear lovely…good heavens child you can't go in that oh Katara I am so sorry for not noticing" Yue said in shock and guilt for not listening to her or noticing while Katara smiled in relief.

"Now let's see your size and the shade of your eyes something simple but daring do, oh leave it to me what a gown this will be _Bibbidi bob, bibbidi bob, bibbidi bob, bibbidi bobbidi boo_" Yue said smiling.

Katara's turn and destroyed dress turned into the most beautiful gown she had ever see and worn, it was light blue almost white, had a puffed out skirt, a pair of long matching gloves, a black choker her hair was done up and she had n her mother's necklace Azula had stolen from her years ago. **(A/N: that same dress Cinderella had in the Disney film)**

"Oh it's beautiful did you ever see such a beautiful dress…and look glass slippers why it's like a dream, a wonderful dream come true" Katara said in awe that her dream was coming true she walked over to the fountain that was in the garden and stood over the fountain water to look at her reflection.

"Yes my dear, but like all dreams I'm afraid this can't last forever you have only till midnight…"Yue said slightly sad.

"Midnight, oh thank you" Katara said.

"No, no, no, no you must understand my dear on the stroke of twelve the spell will be broken and everything will go back to as it was before" Yue warned.

"Oh I understand, it's just…it's more than I ever hoped for" Katara said smiling gratefully at her fairy godmother, Yue placed her hands on Katara's cheeks smiling.

"Bless you my child…*gasp* goodness me it's getting late hurry up dear the ball can't wait dance have fun now off you go you're on your way" Yue said shooing Katara into her carriage and she went into the night, as Katara waved to Yue; who did it back she then disappeared with a puff of sliver dust.

And they sped through town, and it looked like Katara was going to get to the ball on time.

* * *

**there you go hope you liked it **

**please review**

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Ball

**here's chapter seven **

**enjoy**

**:)**

Chapter 7: The ball

At the ball a servant was reading out the names of all the eligible maidens came to see Prince Zuko; who was stood on a small podium bowing to all the women politely but he was not enjoying himself and showed no interest at all.

_ "__I should have known that father would come up with something like this to get me to marry a girl" _Prince Zuko thought to himself.

He knew his father was sat on his balcony looking down on him hoping he would find a girl he liked, king Ozai looked on as another girl walked towards his son a curtsied Zuko showed no interest and the king just sat back a huffed.

"The boy isn't cooperating" he huffed as his Grand duke who just stood beside him smirking at his frustrated older brother.

Then another girl walked towards the Prince and he still showed no interest and yawned behind his hand and looked up at his father just to irritate his father; who grew more frustrated as the night went on while Iroh was still smirking.

"I can't understand it there must be on who will be a suitable mother" the king nearly yelled.

Then Iroh shushed him and gestured to the crowd.

"Sire" he warned.

"A suitable wife" Ozai corrected.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LIKE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK **

Meanwhile Katara was just entering the grand castle looking slightly nervous as she walked through the large hall way where magnificent paintings hung on the walls, statues, expensive rugs and furniture littered the grand hall way and she went to find the ballroom.

As she passed the normally stoic and focused Guards they couldn't help but glance at the beautiful girl as she walked up the grand staircase to the ball room where the loud music could be heard from the hall.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

In the ball room Mai and Ty-lee's names had been called as they were making some last minute adjustments, Mai was about to walk forward when she noticed Ty-lee was stood on her dress she then pulled it from under her younger sisters feet and walked forward with Ty-lee trailing behind her.

Prince Zuko watched as the sisters messed about trying to make themselves look more beautiful and attractive, he sighed in annoyance as they bowed and tried to look beautiful by fluttering their eye lashes but they failed miserably, but he bowed anyway.

From his balcony the king winced at the sight of Mai and Ty-lee and shuddered.

"Uh…I give up even I couldn't expect the boy to…" he said sadly as he slumped in his chair.

"Well if I may say your majesty I did try to warn you but you are a cryptic romantic, no doubt you saw the whole pretty picture in detail…the young prince bowing to the assembly, then suddenly he stops he looks up for there she stands the girl of his dreams, who she is or where she came from he doesn't know nor does he care, but his heart tells him that here is the maiden destined to be his bride…a pretty plot for a fairy tale but in real life it was foredoomed to failure" Iroh said in amusement.

What Iroh didn't know that he had narrated what Zuko had just done, he had bowed to Mai and Ty-lee then as he looked forward he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

She had tanned brown skin, chocolate brown wavy hair; and I lock of hair at both sides had been looped to the back of her head, and she had on a beautiful blue dress, he had to talk to her before he lost her, he walked past the sisters; who looked on in shock as he left them as well as everyone in the room, and walked over to Katara and gently grabbed her hand, as she looked at him her blue orbs met his gold ones and he bowed to her and then kissed her hand and she curtsied back.

"Good evening… you're very beautiful, like a blue angel" Zuko said to her charmingly and smirked slightly when he saw her tanned face darken to a light red and she smiled shyly.

Ozai had been watching this and he looked on his excitement and hope that his son had found his dream girl and he rubbed his hands together then looked in anger at his brother who was still going on.

"Failure hey Ha, ha take a look at you pompous windbag" he said grabbing his brother so he could look at Zuko and Katara as Zuko kissed Katara's hand and said something to her she blushed never having a handsome man compliment her before.

"Who is she, do you know her?"

"No Sire I've never seen her before"

"Well that's one thing in her favour, the waltz quick the waltz" Ozai shouted to the orchestra and the conductor; who nodded smiling and the small orchestra began to play.

Ozai then moved past his brother and whistled a servants attention "Lights, the lights"

The lights darkened as Zuko led Katara into the middle of the dance floor and they began to dance and people looked on some in jealous of Katara, some in envy at her and some in confusion about who she was.

"Ha, ha Failure aye ha, ha, ha now time for a good night sleep" Ozai said yawning and going to leave.

"Quite so sire I believe I-" Iroh said also going to leave but Ozai stopped him.

"You will stay right here, see that they're not disturbed and when the boy proposes notify me immediately" Ozai said.

"Notify me immediately…"Iroh said imitating the king.

"And remember is anything goes wrong…"Ozai warned that sent chills down Iroh's spine, and he left danced off to bed happily, he even danced a bit with one of his butlers before entering his room singing to his self.

Meanwhile in the ballroom Mai, Ty-lee and Azula were trying to find out who the girl was Mai and Ty-lee were trying to look at the unknown girl through the large crowd.

"But who is she mother?" Ty-lee asked.

"Do we know her?" Mai asked.

"Well the prince certainly seems to, but I know I've never seen her" Ty-lee said.

"Nor I but she certainly is…wait there is something familiar about her" Azula said as Katara and Prince Zuko danced past and she tried to follow them into the garden but a large red curtain was pulled down stopping her she looked to her right and saw Iroh smirking at her.

In the Garden Zuko and Katara danced in the moonlight smiling lovingly at each other, Zuko felt like he was getting lost in her sea blue eyes as they shimmered in the moonlight and the same with Katara with his golden eyes.

**Katara -** So this is love, Mmmmmm

So this is love

So this is what makes life divine

I'm all aglow, Mmmmmm

They then stopped dancing and began to walk through the magnificent garden with Zuko's larger pale hand in Katara's smaller tanned one as they walked together.

And now I know

**Zuko –** and now I know

**Both -** The key to all heaven is mine

Zuko led Katara to a large fountain and Katara placed her fingers in a bit and ripples formed and they moved on.

**Katara - **My heart has wings, Mmmmmm

And I can fly

**Both - **I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky

So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of

They danced through the garden a bit more until they got to a white bridge and they looked at their reflections through the water and Zuko looked at her and Katara blushed and looked at him smiling shyly.

**Katara - **Mmmmmm

**Zuko -** Mmmmmm

**Both -** So this is love

The love birds then sat on the sides of a small stone staircase and they looked into each other's eyes and leaned into kiss when Katara heard the clock start to chime 12 O'clock.

"Oh my goodness" Katara gasped in shock.

"What's the matter?" Zuko asked wondering he'd he's done something wrong.

"It's midnight",

"Yes so it is but why?".

"No, no wait you can't leave now it's only…" Zuko almost begged as he grabbed her hand before she could run away.

"No I must please, please I must" Katara begged.

"But why".

"Because I…I oh the Prince I haven't met the Prince" Katara said.

"The Prince but didn't you know that…" Zuko said about to tell her he was the prince then the clock chimed again and she slipped out of his grip and started to run away.

"Goodbye" Katara said as she ran off and Zuko ran after her.

"No wait…come back, please come back, I don't even know your name how will I find you? Wait, oh please wait" Zuko begged while running after her.

Katara ran through the red curtain and said goodbye to Iroh who waved back then realized it was the same girl prince Zuko was with and he was about to run after her, but the curtain was pushed in his face by Zuko as he ran after Katara but he was stopped by a crowd of girls hoping for a chance with him now Katara was gone.

As Katara ran down the main stairs one of her glass slipper's fell off just as she was about to get it she saw the grand duke running after her calling her, she had no choice but to keep on running and Iroh picked up her forgotten shoe.

"Wait young lady please stop" Iroh cried after her

When Katara got to her carriage Momo was quickly gesturing her to get in and when she got in they quickly left

"Stop the coach, close the gates" Iroh Shouted but Katara's coach managed to get through before it closed

"Follow that coach, open the gates" he then shouted and several of the kings' men were on black horses chasing after Katara through the kingdom, in the background she could hear the last of the twelve chimes, then when the last chime went the white coach turned back into a pumpkin, Len back into a horse, Momo back into a dog, the horses back to mice and Katara back into her torn pink dress; they all sat their then they saw the kings men riding towards them and they all got out of the way in time and their horses ran over the remains of the pumpkin.

"I'm Sorry I guess I forgot about everything…even the time, but I was so wonderful and he was so handsome and when we danced…oh I sure even the Prince himself couldn't have been more…more oh well it's over now and…" Katara said getting up

"Katary look, look the slipper"

"The slipper, look"

"The slipper the slipper" the mice said

When Katara looked down she saw that she still had on her remaining slipper she took it off and looked at it then looked up to the stars

"Thank you, thank you so much for everything" she said smiling she then touched her neck and noticed her mother's necklace was also still there and she smiled even more and they all made their way home.

**hope you liked it **

**review**

**:)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Royal Proclamation

**here's chapter 8 **

**sorry it's so late but I've been busy**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Royal Proclamation

Back at the palace Iroh was stood outside of King Ozai's chambers trying to pluck up the courage to tell the king that Katara was gone and no one knew who she was or where she had gone.

"Your majesty, I see no reason for beating about the bush, the young lady, that Prince Zuko was with, has disappeared leaving behind only this glass slipper" he said revealing the glass slipper that had fallen off Katara's foot.

"Yes I'll do it…no I just can't" Iroh whined to himself then he heard laughing from behind the door he looked through the keyhole and saw the king in his bed dreaming.

_'__Probably dreaming of playing with his future __grand kids__…__oh Agni help me'_ Iroh thought to himself and he knocked onto his brother's door.

"Well come in, come in…COME IN" Ozai hollered annoyed on who it was, when he saw it was Iroh is mood Improved assuming Zuko had proposed to the mystery girl.

"So he's proposed already tell me all about it, who is she? What's her name? Where does she live?" the king said happily bombarding his nervous younger brother with questions.

"Well I didn't get the chance…" Iroh said getting more nervous because his brother was so happy.

"Oh no matter we have more important things to discuss" the king said pushing his brother in to a chair making the slipper fall into the kings view Iroh quickly hid it before his brother saw it, but he was too busy talking about his son and new bride.

"So arrangements for the wedding, invitations, a national holiday…all that sort of thing" the king listed on as he lit a cigar with some candles he had in his room.

"But…but sire" Iroh tried to talk to his brother ,but he wouldn't listen.

"Here have a cigar…oh take a few more" Ozai said giving Iroh more and more cigars.

"We'll have to practice that for future reasons…won't we" Ozai laughed as he nudged his younger brother.

"But…but if you'll…only listen" Iroh tried to say but Ozai had shoved a cigar in his mouth and lit it, then grabbed a sword and when he saw it he thought the worst and got on his knees in front of Ozai.

"And for you my faithful brother…a knighthood I hereby dub you sir…uh oh…by the way what title would you like?" Ozai asked his brother.

"Sire she got away" Iroh finally said it and he was scared out of his mind at what his brother would say, they may be brothers but Ozai had a terrible temper and he was king so anything he says goes…**_anything._**

"Sir _'she go away' _hum…an unusual title but if that's what you…_she WHAT_ why you…you…you traitor" Ozai said as he realized what his brother meant from what he said before and as Iroh moved back from Ozai he moved forward ready to strike his brother for losing his son's on chance of love…and his one chance for grandchildren.

"Sire, Sire…remember…remember your blood pressure" Iroh said still terrified of his brother.

"TREASON!" Ozai yelled out as he brought the sword down, it sliced a bit of the cigar in Iroh's mouth in half he spit it out and hid behind a chair.

"No brother no" Iroh pleaded.

"SABOTAGE!" Ozai yelled swinging his sword which sliced the top of the chair that Iroh was hiding behind and he ran off to find another place to his from his enraged brother.

"You were in league with Zuko after all" Ozai yelled to his brother as they circled a table.

"I tried to stop her…but-but she vanished into thin air" Iroh said as he crawled under the table.

"A likely story" Ozai said angrily as he brought the sword down catching and ripping the back of Iroh's robes, he then jumped onto the bed with Ozai right behind him.

"But its true sire, all we could find was this glass slipper" Iroh said as he bounced up showing Katara's glass slipper.

"The whole thing was a plot" Ozai yelled as he bounced up and swiped at his brother, but Iroh dodged it.

"But sire he loves her he won't rest till he finds her, he's determined to marry her" Iroh said this got Ozai's attention.

"Wait what…what did you say" Ozai said as Iroh bounced and climbed onto the kings' chandler and Ozai can up after him.

"The prince sire he won't none but the girl who fits this slipper" Iroh said showing the king the glass slipper, Ozai grabbed it and kissed it.

"He said that did he aha we got him" as Ozai said that he swung his sword with excitement he caught the chandler's wire and they fell, when they hit the bed it broke.

"But sire this slipper could fit any number of girls" Iroh said.

"Well that's his problem, he's given his word we'll hold him to it" Ozai said cheerful once again as he chucked the delicate glass slipper to Iroh who caught it but put it down on to the ruined mattress .

"Oh no, no your majesty I'll have nothing to do with it" Iroh said placing the shoe down.

Ozai grabbed the sword he had dropped and safely hooked the shoes back to the end of the sword.

"You'll try this on every eligible lady in my kingdom and if the shoe fits…bring her in" at that last part Ozai had slipped the sword scarily close to Iroh's nose scaring him.

"Y-y-y-yes your majesty" and they both went off to start writing up the royal proclamation.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Prince Zuko was pacing in his large exquisite room, thinking about the mysterious unknown girl that he had met and lost, he had hit himself many times for losing such an amazing girl he had ever met also the only girl he had taken interest in throughout the whole ball.

_'__Oh Agni how could I just lose her like that she was perfect, the spirits bless me with an angel and I…lose her, her dark tanned skin, her chocolate brown hair, clear sea blue eyes and perfect body and even better personality' _he thought to himself and he walked to his large balcony and looked out of his window and looked over the slightly lit kingdom by street lamps and people homes lights, he then looked up to the stars and full moon.

"Please my sweet blue angel don't be far away I want you to be with me always, I want you to sleep beside me every night, I want you to be my queen and rule beside me, I want to hold you and kiss you…I want you here with me…I promise no matter how long it takes or how far it takes me I will find you and ask you to marry me" the prince said up to the moon and stars.

Then Zuko thought _'she must be the one…she must be my true love I've never felt this way about anybody before…this must have been what father felt when he was with mother'_

The Love struck prince looked back up to the moon; on any other night he would have said this to the stars but a gut feeling told him to say it to the moon.

"Whoever's up there, whoever can hear me please I need your help please help me find the girl of my dreams who-who I lost tonight…please I need her back I-I don't think I can live a full and happy life without her with me...please help me find my blue angel" and with that he walked back into his bedroom to try and get some well needed sleep and hopefully dream about his blue angel.

Zuko didn't know this but Yue had been with the moon and had heard his wish/plea for help and the moon goddess herself appeared in his room and smiled down at him as he slept she knew he was dreaming about Katara and softly whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry Prince Zuko you will see your beloved blue angel soon" and then walked back to his balcony and disappeared back to the moon.

As Zuko lay asleep in his bed slowly going into a deep sleep, and began to dream about his love but he didn't know that the very girl was having the same dream from her room from the Chateau (thanks to a certain moon goddess/fairy godmother)

**_Zuko and Katara's dream _**

Zuko appeared in an empty ball room similar to the one in his palace, he looked around then music started but there was no orchestra playing it and he felt this sudden urge to sing.

**_Zuko – _**_where has she been all my life? _

_I'm drawn like a mother to her flame_

_I'd make her my princess_

_I'd make her my wife_

_But I don't even know her name_

_How can I find her? _

_Where could she be?_

_Without her i won't the same_

_Without her my heart will never be free_

_And I don't even know her name_

Then he heard something from behind him and he saw…his blue angel in the same dress she wore when he first saw her, she looked more beautiful than ever as he dress glittered in the moon light and they ran into each other's arms.

To Zuko it felt amazing to have his blue angle back in his arms, his large arms holding her smaller frame into his bigger on, then he realized the height difference between them she was almost a head smaller then him, he held her tight almost afraid that if he let go she would disappear again.

Katara buried her head in her love's robe clad chest, loving the feeling of being back with her handsome prince then looked at each other eyes, blue meeting gold, he then moved back and held her hand in his.

"My love my I have this dance" he asked.

"You my" she replied and they began to dance with the music and Katara began to sing.

**_Katara – _**_he's the one I've been waiting for _

_The handsome prince of my dreams_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Afloat in a sea of moon beams _

_Could this be love the way that I feel?_

_Will I ever see him again?_

As Zuko and Katara were dancing they felt a soft wide appear and they began to float in midair, but were in too much in love and happiness that they were together again to care about it and they began to spin slowly and softly.

_I have to know if love is real_

_Without him my world would end_

**_Zuko – _**_where have you been all my life?_

**_Katara – _**_I've been waiting for someone like you_

**_Zuko – _**_will you be my princess?_

_Will you be my wife?_

**_Katara – _**_my darling yes I do_

Just as they were getting to it the wide began to pick up and the young couple began to spin faster and Zuko could barely hold onto Katara's hands.

**_Zuko – _**_come back come back I love you so_

**_Katara – _**_save me they're tearing me away_

Then the wide grew too strong and Zuko had only managed to hold onto one of her hands now he was starting to panic he was going to lose her again without knowing her name.

**_Zuko – _**_darling tell me your name before you go_

Just as Zuko said/sang that her hand slipped from his and she began to float away from him as he was lowered to the ground and watched her float away hoping she heard him.

**_Katara – _**_i can't hear you _

_Oh please help me stay_

And with that his beloved blue angel had disappeared he was on his own again without her by his side.

**_Both – _**_where has love been all my life?_

_Why is love leaving this way?_

_Who'll console me and kiss away my tears _

_When love has gone away_

**_Katara – _**_when love has gone away_

Zuko was still asleep after the dream was over and continued to sleep but in a dreamless one and a single tear fell down his cheek and onto his pillow.

In the Chateau Katara lay in her bed with the moonlight shining on her as she slept and a few tears fell down her face and on to her pillow as she slept.

* * *

**hope you liked it **

**reviews please**

**:)**


	9. Chapter 9: Trapped

**Chapter 9 **

**enjoy**

**:)**

Chapter 9: trapped

Back at the chateau Azula was quickly calling around the house for Katara

"Katara, Katara. Katara where is that…" before she could finish Katara appeared through a door broom in hand.

"Yes here I am"

"Oh, my daughters where are they?" Azula asked.

"Oh I think they're still in bed" Katara said then Azula groaned in annoyance.

"Well don't just stand there bring up a breakfast trey at once…and hurry" Azula then walked up stairs to her daughters room with that Katara ran off to get what Azula had requested.

Aang and Sokka looked at Azula in combustion about what her hurry was they then looked at each other.

"Wow I wonder what the matter is" Aang said to Sokka.

"What's the matter with her?" Sokka asked.

"I don't now come on let's find out" Aang said and he pulled Sokka to go find out what the big deal was.

Azula almost ran upstairs to wake up her daughters and to get them up and ready.

"Mia, Mia" Azula called to her as she walked in waking her up.

"What" Mai said rudely to her mother, her voice showed she was still half asleep then Azula opened the curtains getting the bright daylight into Mai's sleepy eyes.

"Get up, quick this instant we haven't a moment to lose" then Azula left to wake up Ty-lee.

"Ty-lee, Ty-lee" Azula said shaking the girl to wake her up.

"Get up Ty-lee"

"Huh what for why" Ty-lee said with a tired voice as she slowly sat up in her bed as her mother opened the curtains and grabbed clothes for them to wear, also Aang and Sokka were peeking through a hole in the wall of Ty-lee room to see what was going on.

"Oh everyone's talking about it the whole kingdom, get up he'll be here any minute"

"Who will" asked an annoyed and sleepy Mia who was at the door.

"The grand Duke, he's been hunting all night"

"Hunting?" Mia asked again her voice laced with sleep as she made her way over to Ty-lee and sat on her bed being too tired to stand up, while this was going on Katara had walked over with the breakfast tray Azula wanted and she heard the conversation.

"For that girl the one who lost her slipper at the ball last night they say he's madly in love with her"

"The Duke is?" Ty-lee almost asked not getting why this involved them.

"No, no, no the Prince" Azula said getting impatient weren't they getting it.

Katara gasped in shock of hearing this.

"The prince" she whispered dropped the tray realizing she had danced and fell in love with Prince Zuko, how had she not noticed he looked like Prince Zuko they had the same burn on the right side of his face (he got it from a fire that he survived but his mother the queen hadn't, the king was away that day, he and the queen had been in the stables which had caught fire and he got burnt) Azula looked to see what the noise was and saw Katara had dropped the tray.

"You clumsy little fool, clean that up then help my daughters get dressed" she said coldly.

"What for" Mai said broadly.

"If he's in love with that girl why should we even bother" Ty-lee finished and they both pulled the covers up over them, but Azula had grabbed it and pulled it off them.

"Now you two listen to me, there is still a chance that one of you two can get him" hearing this they jumped up in confusion.

"One of us? Why mother what do you mean" they asked in unison.

"Just this no one not even the prince knows who that girl was" Azula started.

Then Sokka popped up saying.

"We know we know Katary, Katary…" but he was cut off by Aang who covered his mouth, but Azula hadn't heard them anyway and she continued.

"The glass slipper is their only clue now the duke has been ordered to try it on every girl in the kingdom and if one girl is found to fit the slipper then by the kings command that girl shall be the prince's bride" Azula said to her daughters smirking.

"His bride" Katara repeated quietly as she listened to her stepmother that was her glass slipper the Grand Duke had and if she got to try it on…she would marry prince Zuko her true love.

"His bride" Mai and Ty-lee said and jumped out of the bed and started rushing around.

"Katara get my things together" Mai said rushing to get out of bed but Ty-lee pulled her back.

"Never mind her get mine right away" Ty-lee said and they both started to run around and get their things and pilling them onto the tray the Katara had telling her what stuff to get for them, but she was too busy day dreaming about marrying her Prince Ty-lee noticed this.

"w-what's the matter with her?" Ty-lee asked.

"Wake up stupid" Mai said angry.

"We gotta get dressed" Ty-lee said.

"Dressed…oh yes, we must get dressed…it would never do for the Duke to see me like this" Katara said and she gave Ty-lee the tray will with the broken china, food and their clothes and walked to the attic door and up to her room still mumbling to herself, Mai, Ty-lee and Azula looked at her in shock.

"Mother did you see what she just did" Ty-lee said to Azula.

"Are you just going to let her get…"Mai said but Azula cut her off.

"Quiet" and they shut up then Azula heard Katara quietly sing the song her and the prince had sang together at the ball, Azula glared coldly at Katara as she skipped up to her room and she followed her, Aang and Sokka saw this.

"What's she gonna do?" Sokka asked Aang.

"Don't know come on lets go see" Aang said and they ran to warn their friend.

Up in her room Katara was stood in front of her mirror brushing her hair still singing to herself then she saw Aang and Sokka talking very fast and pointing behind her.

"Katary"

"Katary"

"Look behind you"

"Behind you"

"w-what?...Oh no!" Katara asked them the she saw Azula's reflection take the key out from inside her room and slammed the door shut, Katara ran over to open the door before Azula locked her in, she grabbed it and tried to open the door but it wouldn't open…she was locked in now she won't be able to try.

"Oh you can't, you just can't, let me out you must let me out YOU CAN'T KEEP ME I HERE! Oh please" Katara cried to her stepmother and kept on pulling hoping it would open, but it didn't Katara then slid down so she was kneeling on the floor her had still griped onto the door handle.

Outside of her door Azula was smirking evilly, she placed the key in her dress pocket and patted in and then went back down to get her daughters ready for the Grand Duke, Aang and Sokka had crawled out from under Katara's door and looked at Azula in anger.

"No, no, no she can't do it she can't lock up Katary I'm gonna…" Sokka said about to go after Azula but Aang grabbed him by his shirt to stop him.

"We gotta get that key Sokka we just gotta get that key for Katary" Aang said determined to get Katara to that Shoe fitting.

"So what's the plan Aang" Sokka asked.

Aang stood there with a concentrated face, trying to think of a plan to get Katara out.

**Review please**

:)


	10. Chapter 10: The Shoe Fitting

**I hope you'll enjoy this**

**:)**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Shoe fitting

In the royal carriage the Grand Duke sat with the glass slipper sat safely on the softest pillow the servants could find which was placed on his lap, but Iroh was...asleep; he had been all night going from house to house trying the glass slipper on girl after girl after girl and he was on his way to the last house and was hoping and praying that one of the girls would fit the glass slipper or king Ozai would have his head

Then the carriage suddenly stopped scaring Iroh (since he was asleep) and he knocked the glass shoe off the pillow he quickly grabbed it before it fell onto the floor and sighed in relief then he and his foot man; Ling made their way to the Chateau.

_Inside the Chateau_

Aang and Sokka ran onto the window sill and saw the royal carriage and jumped up.

"He's here he's here" Aang said quickly.

"Yeah, who?" Sokka asked as he ran with his friend

"The Grand Duke with Katary's slipper" Aang said.

"Come on Sokka, we've gotta get the key and quickly" Aang said pulling Sokka's shirt.

"Yup, yup get the key quickly" and they both ran off to put their plan in action.

Just after they had gone Mai and Ty-lee almost ran over to the large window in the main hall and saw the Royal Carriage making its way up the path to their home; she turned back to her mother and sister excited.

"Oh mother, mother he's here, he's here" Ty-lee said rushing over to a mirror hung up in the hall

"The Grand Duke" Mai said following her.

"Oh do I look alright I'm so excited I don't know what I'll do" Ty-lee fussed.

Ty-lee had been fiddling with her dress and hair, to make herself look beautiful, then Mai pushed her away to use the blusher then Ty-lee pushed her back and she started putting on the blusher.

"Ok Girls that's enough, now this is your last chance _don't_ fail me" Azula said harshly then regained composure and opened the door where a small footman who was holding a gold trumpet with the royal crest and the pillow the glass slipper was on but it was covered with a purple silk cloth and he blew into the gold trumpet.

"Announcing his imperial grace, the Grand Duke" he said and moved aside and a tired Iroh walked in.

"You honour our humble home" Azula said as she curtsied.

"Quite so" he said and coughed a bit and walked in.

"May I present my daughters Mai and Ty-lee" Azula said and they both curtsied.

"Your grace" Ty-lee said and tried to put on a cute face when it went wrong and made Iroh shudder but he quickly hid it.

"Yes charmed I'm sure" Iroh said tiredly.

"His grace will now read the royal proclamation" the footman said and stood in front of Iroh holding it for him to read, while he began to read it Aang and Sokka were climbing onto the table Azula was near as she watched on.

"_'__All loyal subject of his imperial majesty are hereby notified by royal proclamation in regard to certain glass s-s-slipper…'" _as Iroh read out the footman had removed the cloth off revealing the glass slipper.

"Why, that's _my_ slipper" Mai said and leaned forward, the footman moved it away from her reach.

"Well I like that, it-it's my slipper" Ty-lee insisted.

"No, no, no it's Katary's slipper Katary's…" Sokka began to yell and climb out of the tea cup but Aang had cut him off by putting his orange hat over his mouth and pulled him back in before Azula heard him or saw them.

The girls both ran for the slipper but the footman had quickly moved out of the way and they bumped into each other.

"Girls, Girls your manners" Azula said nicely but gave then both a look then turned to the grand duke and footman; who was hiding behind Iroh.

"A thousand pardons your grace, please continue" she said.

"Yes quite so…oh yes _'it is upon this day decreed that a quest be insulated throughout the length of our domain the sole and express purpose of such quest to be as followed…'_ Iroh continued.

While he was doing this Aang and Sokka had pecked over the edge of the tea cup and Aang nudged Sokka then pointed to Azula's dress pocket.

"Look Sokka the key's in there" he said and climbed out to start their plan and Sokka followed.

When he climbed out and began to crawl over to Azula and sneaked into her pocket Sokka stood on his tail and Aang pulled it out from under him and 'shushed' him and carried on, Aang pointed into the pocket where the key was in eyeshot and Sokka lowered the smaller mouse in by his tail.

When Aang was in he lifted up the heavy key and lifted it to Sokka who could nearly reach it when he saw Azula reach for it, he pointed this out to Aang who pulled it back in and Azula had put her hand in her pocket, Sokka watched on in fear for his friend from the tea cup, and she held the key for a moment then let it go but then patted her pocket, making the key hit Aang.

"Uhhh…_so be it'"_ Iroh finished that tired he went to sit down and the footman pulled a chair for him to sit on.

"You must be quite fatigued your grace may we offer you some tea?" Azula asked grabbing a tea pot and tea cup; the same one Sokka was in, as she went to pour it in Sokka was pressed against the side of the cup to avoid the steaming hot tea.

"Hmm what…tea? Thank you madam no, we must proceed with the fitting" with that she put them down and Sokka sighed in relief.

""Of course, Ty-lee dear" Azula said.

Try-lee sat down on a Chair and the footman placed the glass slipper onto her foot…it fit.

"There I knew it was my slipper, exactly my size I always wear the same size…as soon as I saw it I said…" with that the foot man lifted up Ty-lee's foot to show Iroh but as he did it revealed the rest of her foot which wasn't in the slipper and Ty-lee saw this and became nervous.

"Oh…well it may be a trifle snug today…you know how it is, dancing all night, I can't understand why it's always fit perfectly before" the footman shrugged and jumped in her shin and tried to bang the shoe onto her larger foot, meanwhile Aang was lifting the key out of Azula's pocket trying to get it to Sokka; who had tied his tail to the spout of the tea pot leaning over to get it.

"I don't think your half trying, mother can you…" Ty-lee said but Azula 'shushed' her.

"Quiet my dear, we mustn't disturb his grace" Azula said referring to Iroh who had fallen asleep in his chair.

"Young man, are you sure you're trying it on the right foot?" Azula asked the footman who nodded.

Sokka had just grabbed the key but was cautious about the tea pot which was leaning dangerously close to his bum, as he leaned over to properly grab it a drop of hot tea fell on him burning him he let go making him, Aang and the key fell down sliding down Azula's dress skirt and into a wall.

"Oh it's the right foot but these glass shoes aren't always reliable" Ty-lee said making up and excuse.

"Come on Sokka hurry, up the stairs up, the stairs" Aang said pointing to the main stairs and they both lifted it up and made their way to the stairs up to Katara, using it so Aang could go up to the next step and pull the key up and Sokka would climb up and they'd repeat this.

Further up the stairs as Sokka was lifting the key for Aang to grab, he nearly slipped down the last step but managed to move forward, but Aang barely caught it, but as he tried to climb up he couldn't he was that tired and was sweating then Aang pulled him up and slapped his cheek waking him up a bit.

"Sokka, Sokka come on we're nearly there" Aang encouraged him and they continued on.

Down stairs Ty-lee getting really frustrated with the footman, using her foot that had the glass slipper and kept on pushing him into the piano, the poor footman was hitting the keys making a horrific noise that woke Iroh.

"Oh my word…enough of this" he demanded.

Ty-lee stopped and the footman slowly slid down the piano and he slid down the keys making a tune.

"The next young lady please" Iroh said and Mai walked past Ty-lee and smirked at her as she watched her sister sulk, and she sat down on the chair and removed her shoe for her fitting.

Meanwhile Aang and Sokka had just finished getting up the main stair case; they were sweating and were panting.

"You hear that Sokka they're already on Mai quick we've got to hurry" Aang said and they ran (or tried to) to the door.

"Yeah…yeah…Hurry" Sokka huffed out and followed Aang holding the bottom half of the key.

They ran as quickly as they could to a hole that led to tower stairs when Sokka saw the large number of Stairs to climb up and he shuddered while pointing at them and fell back fainting.

Aang grabbed the front of Sokka's blue shirt and lightly smacked his face waking him up.

"Sokka…Sokka come on it's only some stairs, we can do this…for Katary" Aang said to encourage him.

"For Katary" Sokka gasped out and stood up and they began to climb up the stairs to get the key to their friend.

* * *

Katara was knelt at her door still holding the handle, still sobbing lightly then she heard something outside her door she looked through the key hole and saw Aang stumble up the last step and he pulled up the door key and Sokka.

"We're coming Katary, we're coming" Aang said.

Sokka sat down exhausted from the large climb taking a small rest while Aang had crawled through the bottom of the door getting ready to get the key as Sokka would pass it through the bottom of the door.

"Oh you got the key oh, how did you ever manage…" Katara said in relief then Lucifer appeared and slammed a tea cup over Sokka and the key, Aang and the other mice saw this and that was it they went to get ready to battle, getting candles, knives, forks and plates.

"Lucifer let him go…Lucifer please let him go" Katara pleaded.

_ '__This is it I've never going to see Zuko again'_ she thought and tears appeared in her eyes.

"Let him go!" Aang shouted and climbed onto Lucifer's tail pushed back the fur and bit him this made Lucifer jump up in pain, knocking over the cup and Sokka saw thi chance to get away just as he started walking Lucifer landed not far from him and trapped him in the cup again.

The mice ran quickly getting into pairs and the pairs grabbed knives and forks and ran at Lucifer with them, but Lucifer simply knocked them away and the forks and knives stabbed their clothes leaving them stuck to the wall.

Three more mice had a candle on an empty thread holder **(A/N: is that what they're called?) **and the smallest lit the candle and they moved it towards Lucifer but he turned to them smirking and blew it out.

Just as he sniggered at them a plate fell on his head, he looked up and saw all the birds were holding plates, bowls, pans and cups and were dropping them on him he tried not to jump up at them but he couldn't help it and jumped up and tried to attack the birds.

This knocked over the cup, Sokka realized this and went to run away but then he remembered the key and grabbed it, just as he was going to get away Lucifer appeared and slammed the cup on him again.

Katara was watching all this from her room and felt helpless because she couldn't do anything then she realized something.

"Momo…yes Momo…quick get Momo get Momo" Katara said desperately to her bird friends, Momo could get rid of Lucifer, and they flew outside to get him.

When they got down Momo was lay asleep, they flew around his head tweeting as loud as they could trying to get Momo up and to Katara as quickly as possible, one grabbed Momo's ear and pulled it up and the other was tweeting as loud as they could Lee had caught what they wanted him for and neighed which scared Momo and he quickly stood up but was still half asleep and the birds and lee were trying to get him more focused and to get him up to Katara.

Back with Azula, Ty-lee and Mai in the main hall way the small footman was still trying to get the small slipper on Mai's foot with little luck, Mai who was getting frustrated and annoyed she grabbed the shoe she had taken off and hit him in the head with it.

"Uhhh you little idiot, I'll do it myself get away from me I'll make it fit" Mai said pushing the poor man away with her foot and started to force her foot into the smaller shoe.

After a few moments of pushing she smirked and lifted her foot up showing her foot in the slipper.

"There" she said proudly showing them her foot squashed into the smaller shoe.

"It fits" Azula said relieved that Mai had got it to fit.

"It fit's" Iroh said happily.

Then the shoe flew off Mai's foot and flew up in the air Iroh and the footman panicked and ran over trying to catch it, they crashed into each other Iroh looked up and caught the slipper by hooking his forefinger in the heel of the glass shoe, and sighed in relief.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry your grace, it shan't happen again" Azula said halfheartedly.

"Precisely madam" Iroh said as he stood up carefully holding the glass slipper as his footman brushed him off with a small brush.

* * *

After a few minutes Momo had finally realised what the birds and Lee wanted him for he was running through the house with the birds leading his way, he flew up the attic stairs when he got to the top he nearly collapsed but used the top step and leverage he panted from all the running then he saw Lucifer and his energy magically came back and he began to growl at the cat, it was time for Lucifer to get a taste of his own medicine.

Lucifer heard a familiar noise it sounded like…a growl he turned back to see Momo behind his looking at him pretty fiercely and he cried out in fear, letting go of the cup; too scared to care about it anymore and backed into the door that blocked Katara from freedom.

Then Momo leaped at him but Lucifer quickly moved to his only exit the window, he stood on the window sill and looked down and saw the long drop, so he looked back and weighed out his options perish to Momo or jump out the window.

The cat glanced back at Momo who then pounced at him, so he had no choice but to jump out of the window. Momo watched form the window as Lucifer fell down.

Aang ran over to the tea cup and pushed it off Sokka, who was lay on the floor with his arms and legs wrapped around the key and his eyes shut tightly, Aang began to shake him

"Come on Sokka get up"

"Come on"

"Come on, get up" the other mice said after Aang

But Sokka just shook his head with his eyes still shut tight

"No, no, no, no, no" he said firmly not realising what had happened, Aang sighed and pulled on his shirt getting him off the key then he grabbed it and began to push it under the door and Sokka joined in and they got it through, Katara opened the door and ran down the stair but was careful not to stand on her friends.

* * *

Down in the main hall the grand duke was stood at the open door with his hat in hand looking at Azula.

"And you're sure there are no other young ladies in his house" he asked one last time before he left

"There's no one else your grace" she replied firmly

"Well then good day"

But just as he was about to leave he heard a young gentle voice say

"Your grace, your grace please wait, may I try it on"

He turned and saw a beautiful young girl in servant cloths quickly walking down the main stairs he had a quick look at her feet and saw they were about the perfect size to fit the shoe, he then started to smile…and walk towards the young girl.

Azula however was less than happy, her and her daughters looked in shock that Katara had gotten out of her room.

"It's only Katara" Ty-lee said trying to get Iroh's attention away from Katara.

"From the kitchen" Mia tried

"She's out of her mind"

"Yes, yes such an imaginative child" Azula said nervously and she stood in front of Iroh attempting to stop him from getting to Katara

"Madam my orders were **every** maiden, come my child" he said as he gently pushed past Azula and went over to Katara and held out his had to her, which she took and he led her to a chair and sat her down., he then gestured Ling to bring over the shoe.

As he made his way over, Azula saw this as an opportunity as he was almost running to Iroh and Katara so she slyly pushed her cane forward making Ling trip over it, this sent the glass shoe flying off the silk cushion and smash in front of Katara and Iroh.

Iroh fell to his knee at the broken glass and was almost sobbing at the fact the only thing that was keeping his head from being cut off and his nephews' happiness which he felt responsible of, and he had a gut feeling that this girl was the one but couldn't prove it.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no oh this is terrible, the king what will he say what will he do" Iroh said terrified and held his neck subconsciously and Azula smirked slightly from behind him.

"Well perhaps if it would help" Katara said smiling and reached to her side grabbing something but Iroh didn't notice her was too distressed about the broken shoe.

"No, no nothing can help now nothing" he said sadly

"But you see I have the other slipper" Katara said taking out the other slipper she had kept and showed it to him.

Azula looked on in shock, the mice were dancing on the stairs as they watched and Iroh grabbed the shoe from Katara and kissed it in delight, he then placed the shoe near her foot for her to put it in and…

It fit perfectly

**review please**

**:)**


	11. Chapter 11: Reunited

**second to last chapter almost completed my first fanfic**

**:D**

* * *

Chapter 11: reunited

Zuko paced back and forth in the smaller library of the castle…

Had his uncle found his blue angel?

Did she even want to see him again?

Then he heard the door open and Zuko saw his uncle lead in a beautiful girl in; she had on a servants dress, slightly messy hair, smudges of dirt and dust on her face but none of them masked her beauty…

He tanned skin, chocolate brown wavy hair but the main thing that caught his attention was…her eyes

_ '__Those eyes…it her…it's my blue angel' _Zuko thought then she locked eyes with him, blue meeting gold the blue angels eyes widened and a smile graced her face which Zuko returned.

Then Zuko began to run to her and the girl jogged to him, their arms locked around each other, the princes large arms wrapped around her slim waist tightly almost as if he was scared she's disappear again if he let go while the girls slim arm wrapped around Zuko's chest and her small hands gripped the back of his shirt.

"It's you, I knew I'd find you I swore no matter how long it took or how far it took me I'd find you and know I finally get to have you in my arms again" Zuko said.

The girl looked up at him from his chest, he enchanting blue eyes sparkled in happiness.

"Do I finally get to know the name of my beloved blue angel?" the prince asked charmingly.

She blushed under his gaze and charming smile.

"Katara, my name is Katara" she said in a soft smooth voice.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl" he said smiling lovingly, he finally knew her name.

Katara blushed but still smiled then glanced up at him.

"Do _I _get to know the name of my beloved prince?" she asked smiling slyly.

Zuko ginned at her slyness, he loved sly girls.

"Well fair lady my name is Zuko"

Katara hummed in approval then she felt Zuko's arm wrap around her waist comfortably, they looked into each other's eyes and the same spark that went off the night of the ball began again Zuko slowly leaned in then Katara joined in and their lips met…their long awaited kiss.

Katara's arms slid up to Zuko's shoulders and she stood up slightly on her toes in an attempt to match his height.

They separated and gazed in each other's eyes, panting slightly then Zuko knelt down on one knee holding her small tanned hands in his large pale one and looked lovingly into her eyes.

"Katara my love I know we only met one and i you believe in love at first sight like I do and I think it's happened to me…and I want to know if hopefully be it in a few months, years decades if you'd marry me" he said.

Katara gasped slightly then smiled softly at the prince then knelt down with him resting her hands on his shoulders.

"I don't think it'd be as long as decades or as short as months I'd like a bit of time to get to know my prince if that's ok with you" she asked almost hopefully.

"Of course as long as you need my angel, I'd wait as long as you'd need" he said smiling.

"So…is that a yes?" he asked.

Katara smiled and nodded, Zuko laughed in joy he gently grabbed her waist lifted her up in the air and spun her around.

"Ha ha wonderful come on we have to go tell my father" Zuko said putting her down, grabbed her hand and started leading her to his father's study.

"Wait" Katara said suddenly.

Zuko stopped and looked at her.

"What's wrong" he asked.

"Well what if your father doesn't like me because I'm a peasant?" she asked looking at the marble floor.

Zuko looked at her with understanding and cupped her face in his hands making her look into his eyes

"Katara, my father won't care who you are on the social list I think he's happy as long as I have someone I love" Zuko said

Katara smiled at him and he continued to lead her to a large oak door, he looked at her and she nodded so he knocked on the door and they walked in…

**Sorry it's so short :/**

**sorry it's so short :/**


	12. Chapter 12: Wedding & Epilogue

**final chapter**

**:)**

* * *

Chapter 12: the wedding & epilogue

_Several months later_

Wedding bells were heard all around the kingdom coming from the church, thousands of people had gathered to witness the wedding of Prince Zuko and Katara; they threw rice as the just married couple made their way down the steps to their carriage.

Zuko had on a white outer coat with red pants and black shoes with golden royal jewels and his crown, Katara had on a beautiful wedding gown, a long veil that gracefully glided behind her as she walked with her new husband, her mother's necklace on, a pair of white heels and a specially made tiara.

They walked down the steps of the church, their arms linked together happy as ever, Katara holding her blue lily and baby's breath bouquet, then Katara came to a stop she looked back and saw one of her shoes had come off she went to go get it when she saw the grand duke pick it up and slip it back on her foot, she kissed the older man's head as a thank you and went back to Zuko waving to Iroh as she left; his face went red and he waved back at her with a smile on his face, Zuko had chosen a nice girl.

They got into their carriage that was taking them on their honeymoon, they looked out of the window and waved to all the citizens, the noble men and women, dukes duchesses, lords and the commoners who cheered as they drove past them (Katara had politely requested that anyone and everyone be allowed to witness their wedding not just the higher class)

On top of the door of the church where all of Katara's mice friends, they were dressed in especially nice clothes for their friend's wedding, they were throwing rice down onto the ceremony, Sokka was about to throw a rice when he looked at it and began eating it then Aang pointed to the carriage where from the back window they could see Zuko and Katara leaning in to a kiss, as their lips met the kingdom cheered and looked on in happiness.

And the happy couple rode away…

_Epilogue_

Prince Zuko and Princess Katara had a long happy marriage and a long happy marriage together, when Zuko was 20 the king renounced the throne to the prince, the new King and Queen's coronation was a magnificent sight to behold, they were both dressed in white with the traditional royal jewels that were worn and they were given their crowns.

Not long after that Katara became pregnant and gave birth to a boy they named Raiden, then just over three years after that she had a daughter they named Masumi, then another boy a year later they named Ryuu, another boy they named Takeo then five years later they had twins one boy; named Akio and a girl named Mei.

King Ozai and his brother Iroh prided themselves on spoiling their grandchildren.

King Zuko and Queen Katara ruled over the kingdom for 65 years the Zuko renounced the throne to his eldest child and told all his children the line of succession (basically all their children got to either rule or be a part of the ruling equally no one got favored)

After nearly 70 years marriage Zuko and Katara passed away together in their sleep.

_Fin._

* * *

**sorry it's short but anyway **

**finished review please**


	13. Notice

**Quickly before i forget there are links to what Katara's dresses would have looked like**

**on the chapters i said they looked like Cinderella's dresses from the film but i changed my mind **

**they're on my profile if you can be bothered lol**

**:)**


End file.
